Nightmare
by M122.Chair
Summary: Leo is being plagued by nightmares, will Nico and the others figure out who's behind it and how to stop it before Leo loses his sanity? (Valdangelo.)
1. Be Still

Nightmare

_Summary: Leo is being plagued by nightmares, will Nico and the others figure out who's behind it and how to stop it before Leo loses his sanity?_

_••••_

Leo was walking through the forest, not that far from the camp, he lost an important screw for one of his machines when messing around with Percy and Jason. He should be making them look for it since it was their rough housing that made him lose it in the first place. If he couldn't fix his baby, Leo didn't continue such a dreadful thought. Just when he was about to give up hope, a glint caught his attention. It was the screw!

Humming cheerfully, Leo bent down to retrieve his beloved item, just to have a sharp pain greet him instead. Wincing, the mechanic pulled back his right hand, after inspecting the bite on his finger he looked for the cause. There was a mean looking spider hiding under the screw, Leo stepped on it without a second glance, and left with the screw safely in his tool belt.

If he paid more attention, Leo would've noticed the spider healing itself, and something dark that appeared to spread across his hand. The son of Hephaestus was in for a ride. Which he would be bringing his friends and a certain ghost king along with. Although it would be a terrible and downright horrifyingly ride, that Leo Valdez would never speak of again.

••••

It was night, everyone was out cold, the days events seeming to tire them out. Aside from one curly haired mechanic who was tossing and turning in his sleep, covered in sweat, the bite on his finger looked as if it was growing worse by the minute. Everyone else in the cabin was oblivious to Leo's discomfort, until he voiced it when letting out a strangled cry.

People fell off their bunks, startled, they looked for the cause of noise and saw Leo starting to thrash in bed. Someone ran off to the big house, while the others tried to figure out what was wrong with their head counselor. No one wanted to move him in fear it would worsen his condition. Soon Argus came into the room with Apollo's head counselor, Will Solace, and made everyone back away from the patient. Argus paled when he saw Leo's bite, knowing what it could do to the demigod.

"Will, wake Chiron, this is something we can't fix with a bandage or two." Argus ordered. The head counselor nodded, making the reluctant Hephaestus cabin members exit the room before going to do what he was asked.

Argus sighed. What was the Valdez kid doing that got him thrown in such a position? Though, he might just be alright if his friends are willing to do the unthinkable to get him back. For Zeus' sake, Argus was getting too old for crap like this. It was going to be a long week for him and Valdez.

••••

Nico wouldn't go so far as to say he hated Camp-Half Blood, but it wasn't linked to any good memories. This was the place where he was informed of the death of his sister Bianca, but then there were alright times spent here. The ghost king was hesitant to admit that a certain mechanic was one of the reasons he didn't hate the camp. Nico was only visiting to inform Percy on the current events in the Underworld, and not because he missed Leo Valdez's warm smile.

He was greeted by a quiet camp, members were muttering and whispering under their breath. Intrigued, Nico walked a little closer to the group of campers who were gossiping the loudest, and picked up on a few sentences.

"Did you hear?" One of them muttered.

"Yeah, that Valdez guy-"

The camper was cut off when Nico suddenly reached out and grabbed their arm. Terrified, the other gossipers ran, leaving their friend for dead.

"What did you say?" Nico drawled.

"Wha-" The camper trembled.

"The Valdez kid," Nico growled impatiently. "What happened?"

"He's in the infirmary, at the big house, I don't know why!" The kid whimpered.

Nico let him go, Percy would have to wait, something more important came up. The ghost king hurried to the infirmary, wondering what could've happened to the mechanic. Part of him hoped it was another Valdez, but knowing Leo's luck it probably wasn't. Couldn't Nico have a peace of mind and not worry about people he, dare he say, cared about?

When Nico reached his destination, he slammed the door open, the site bestowed upon him making his stomach drop. Leo's friends, Piper and Jason were sitting on the right side of the mechanic, Piper was sobbing into Jason's shoulder, attempting to provide comfort. Percy looked grim, seating on the left side with Annabeth, who had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept all night.

Then there was Leo Valdez, unconscious, drenched in sweat, and occasionally letting out a moan of pain. Nico saw the bite on his hand, spreading a dark liquid through the boy's veins. His was _pale_, a word Nico would've never associate with Leo. When Percy noticed him, he offered a sad sympathetic smile and got up to greet the ghost king.

"I'm happy to see you and all," Percy patted him on the back."But not under the circumstances."

Nico grimly nodded, taking Percy's seat, having to resist the urge to move Leo's hair from his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Nico asked, turning to Annabeth, she jolted, as if coming out of a trance.

"We're not sure," She bit her lip. "It seems like a…" Annabeth trailed off, everyone knew about Athena's kids fear of spiders.

"A spider bite, we need to find out what kind." Percy finished for her, earning him a grateful look from his girlfriend.

A spider? Nico wanted to laugh, it couldn't just be a simply _bite_, Leo looked ready to drop dead any minute. He winced at the thought, no, let's not even acknowledge that one. Nico doesn't want to see him end up like Bianca, death wouldn't suit a someone such as Leo. The mechanic was too lively for that. (Aside from being sick from a spider bite.)

"It isn't a simple bite." Argus grumbled, coming into the room with a wooden bucket of cold water.

"Then what is it?" Piper said, composing herself.

"A God has placed a curse on your friend," The nurse answered while dipping and wringing out the cloth before placing it on Leo's forehead. "Chiron will be here any minute, he'll explain it better than I."

Jason and Annabeth started discussing on what gods could be doing this to their friend, starting to get frustrated when they were getting leads. Piper and Percy came up with strategies that could be used to convince the God to lift the curse. (Charmspeak would only work so many times.) Then there was Nico, who felt out of place, not knowing how he could contribute to aiding Leo.

"The God we're seeking goes by the name Phobetor," Chiron, cut off the demigods discussion. "The personification of nightmares."

"How do we save Leo?" Piper asked.

"We can't." Chiron said sadly.

"Then we're just supposed to sit here and watch him suffer?" Nico asked hotly, his outburst surprised even Chiron, but Percy and others started agreeing.

"We can't just leave him to die!" Jason began.

"There must be some way to help him." Annabeth said.

"Leo may have to face Phobetor alone and if he fails the miasma will eventually kill him," the centaur answered. "But there may be a way for us to enter his dreams."

"So it's like that Inception movie." Percy stated.

"No," Chiron sighed. "Let me worry about the preparations, you all need to rest-" Leave it to Leo to start screaming then, his body shaking as if he were having a seizure. The demigods stood up, alarmed, not knowing how to help their friend. Argus rushed over, pulling out a needle and injecting Leo with it. Almost immediately his thrashing subsided, his screams lowering to groans of pain.

"Don't worry my ass." Percy muttered under his breath.

••••

It was dark in this place, Leo could still make out the things around him, though there wasn't a lot of anything anywhere.

Running, he was running from something, he didn't know what exactly, but wasn't planning to find out. Leo felt it grab him by the ankle, yanking the boy further into the darkness, the thing started wrapping itself around him. Suffocating him, his body started giving up slowly, letting the thing take him without a fight. Then he heard voices.

_There must be some way to help him._

_We can't just leave him to die!_

_Don't worry my ass._

_How do we save Leo?_

_Then we're just suppose to sit here and let Leo suffer_?

Nico? That would explain why this was a nightmare, but hearing the ghost king's voice along with his friend's made Leo start to fight against the creature trying to suffocate him alive. The mechanic caught on fire, trying to set the mystery monster aflame as well. It worked, the creature slowly turned to ashes, until Leo was fully free from its clutches.

Leo stood up stretching, ready to celebrate, and he turned to the pile ash to gloat. Everything slowed down and the mechanic felt his heart drop. There laid Esperanza Valdez, lying lifeless in front of her mijo, expression anything but peaceful. Leo's legs gave out.

A gut wrenching wail was let out through the darkness.

••••

_Be still_  
_One day you'll leave_  
_Fearlessness on your sleeve_  
_When you've come back, tell me what did you see_  
_What did you see_  
_Was there something out there for me?_

_Be Still- The Killers_


	2. Dreaming

**CHAPTER 2**

_Criticism is appreciated, I'll try my best for future reference._

XxXx

By the time Chiron called everyone back to the big house the sun was setting, but no one looked ready to go to sleep. Argus told them what the centaur had planned would be dangerous to both them, and Leo Valdez. Still the group of friends didn't back down, ready to aid their mechanic. One by one, each entered the room, determination on their faces. Chiron had a shining light blue vial in his hand, there were matching ones on the table next to him.

"These shall help you enter Valdez' dreams," He started to pass them out, there wasn't one for Nico however. "But be wary, the vial shall only keep you there for a day at most, and your bodies can't handle a second dosage."

"Wait," Percy spoke up. "Where's Nico's dosage?" Nico mentally thanked Percy, this was one of the reasons he used to crush on him.

"I need to discuss a few things with Di Angelo before sending him with you all." Chiron explained, no one was buying it and were suspicious of the centaur.

Piper didn't wait even a beat to try and speak up, Nico had every right to come, she's seen the way he'd look at their repair boy when he cracked one of his jokes, he wants to help as much as everyone else does. Someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned to see Annabeth holding her back, shaking her head before looking at her boyfriend. Percy and Piper reluctantly stood down, biting their tongues.

"Chiron-" Jason began.

"No," Nico cut him off. "It's alright, we're wasting time." Chiron's posture relaxed.

"Yes, he's right, lay on one of the beds before taking the vial, we don't want your bodies laying all over the floor." Chiron said, everyone climbed in bed, glancing at each other before downing the vial in one go. They all collapsed in the bed one by one. Nico turned to the centaur.

"Why didn't you want me to go?" Nico asked, hoping he didn't sound as hurt as he felt.

"Di Angelo," Chiron started. "I didn't want them to go." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a red potion, handing it to stupefied the ghost king.

"What?" Nico asked confused, how would they save Valdez?

"Only one person can enter someone's head," Chiron answered. "It needs someone important."

"Then you're making a horrible decision." Nico concluded. The centaur shot him a knowing look.

"Drink this and you will without a doubt make it into his mind, together you will meet Phobetor and convince him to let go of Valdez." Chiron motioned Nico to one of the beds.

"Now hurry, we don't have time on our side." Nico looked uneasily at the potion then gulped it down as his friends did with the other vial.

The potion tasted like a mixture of sweets and vinegar, it was horrible. He found himself getting feeling faint, falling into the mattress, the potion starting to take effect. Glancing at the sleeping mechanic the ghost king vowed to save him as his eyes slowly closed.

XxXx

Leo stared at his mother's body, while whimpering, he raised his shaking hand, caressing her face. The tears were coming again, but he blinked them away, he started to question why her body was here, and not rotten as if she died just today. Leo knew one thing, he had to get out of this place, trembling he picked himself up, and there was no way Leo intended to stay long enough for anything else traumatizing to be thrown at him.

Esperanza's hand shot up, grabbing Leo's wrist and pulling him down to his knees. Startled, he started to fight against her hold, but she was too strong. Esperanza eyes snapped open, a wide sinister grin graced her face, Leo's heart sped up a mile a minute. This wasn't his mother, when she smiled his nerves would cease, now, Leo thought his heart would burst from his chest.

"What's wrong mijo?" She sneered. "Don't you love me?" Her face started to decay, flesh falling off in clumps as she cackled crazily. Leo sucked in a sharp breath, covering his mouth in an attempt to keep the bile growing in the back of his throat down.

"Look at me," Esperanza shrieked. "You did this to me!"

"No," Leo shuddered. "Let me go!" His whole body went in flames, lighting his mother up as well.

"Mijo," Esperanza sobbed, not decaying anymore, and flesh intact. "Why did you kill me?" Her sobs grew as the fire surrounded them.

"Mama!" Leo cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He couldn't hear himself over her tortured screams. Leo tried to put the flames out, but it didn't calm until she was completely burned. The boy broke down all over again, holding the charred body close to him, rocking back and forth while muttering apologies in Spanish.

XxXx

Nico woke up with a headache, that settled it, he's never downing another potion from a centaur that tricked your friends into drinking a knock out potion. Wincing, he looked at his surroundings, it was dark, but you could still see everything, not that there was anything to see, this place was the definition for vacant.

Nico snorted, he guessed there really wasn't anything in Valdez' brain. Okay, he's been around Leo too long if he's finding the time to bust jokes, but never mind that, there's a mechanic out here in need of rescue. Nico started to explore the darkness, easier to travel around thanks to his shadow abilities. Something moved from the corner of his vision, he turned around, and what the

Hades was that?

XxXx

Son of a goddess, he's been running for hours, when would these creatures give up? At this rate he'd never find Leo, he was by his caught ankle and yanked down, while he let out a stream of curses, and soon it was encircling his waist. The thing was choking him, it seemed Nico was about to die when a thought hit him. It's some form of shadow right? Maybe he could manipulate it somehow.

Nico let himself be swallowed by the shadows, not fighting against it, but accepting it. When it seemed as if he was completely swallowed by the beast, his hand burst through the monster's ribcage, the shadow tried to fight to repress the boy, but eventually the shadows became prey for Nico's. Exhaling, he continued his search, Leo's mind was more dangerous than he originally thought, he would need to act with more caution, the mechanic better be more than thankful once they're both safely out of here. A noise woke him from his musings

Sobbing, it was coming up ahead, he blended into the shadows, this could be some sort of trap set out. He saw the person weeping into, Nico swallowed, a charred body, burned so badly it was unrecognizable. Nico got closer until he saw the curly hair and felt his heart jump in relief.

"Leo…" Nico called out softly, hesitantly reaching out, Leo nearly jumped out of his skin, causing him to relinquish his hold on the body, his mother's body. He shouted in protest and tried to pick it back up, but the corpse decayed at an alarming rate, leaving Leo with a handful of remains. This time Leo couldn't stop himself from hurling up his

Awkwardly, he approached and put a hand on the mechanic's shoulder to comfort him, but to Nico's surprise Leo leaned into his touch. Before he even blinks, Leo's sobbing into his shirt, hiccups and sniveling. The Nico ran his fingers through the trembling boy's hair. Soothingly rubbing his back, encouraging Leo to let it all out, and he did. Half an hour later the crying ceased, but Leo didn't make a move to get up. Nico didn't want to move yet, but he knew they needed out of here as soon as possible. Especially if they wanted to find this Phobetor God.

"Leo," Nico said lightly. "We have to go get out of here." As if broken from his trance, Leo sluggishly let go. He didn't release his hold yet, waiting for Leo's reply.

"Okay." Leo said. The pale boy winced at how raspy he sounded, knowing he was still out of it, Nico took Leo by his wrist and started to lead him through the dark.

They walked for hours, Leo starting to return to normal much to Nico's relief. To pass the time Leo told stupid puns, which he didn't put much effort into while Nico cracked a faint smile at them. No matter how much Nico wanted to know whose charred body that was and why Leo was near hysterics over it, he knew better than to make Leo relive that all over again, and subdued the urge to interrogate both became somewhat comfortably in one another's company, Nico decided to fill Leo on what happened and how they're both walking through his mind. (Deciding not to mention the part where Chiron knocked everyone out.)

"Why are you only here?" Leo asked, did Piper and Jason not care for his safety? If he really came back?

"Piper and Jason wanted to come," Nico reassured quickly. "But Chiron said only one of us can come, and my shadow abilities gave me a better advantage." Lying was bad, but a half lie wasn't too bad.

"So," Leo tried to joke. "You're my Knight in shining armor? Does that mean I kiss you when we're out of here?"

"Valdez?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

Leo nearly tripped over himself, he could always count on Nico to say something endearing out of the blue, even if he wasn't okay, far from okay actually, the statement had Leo smiling a little, looking slightly better than when Nico had found him.

"Tha-" Before Leo could express his gratitude . There were more than a hundred of the shadow creatures surrounding them, not looking like they wanted to sit and chat with the way they were emitting snarls. Nico stepped in front of Leo, he wasn't use to shadow traveling with someone else, but there didn't seem to be any other choice.

"Y'know now would be a good time to, I don't know, shadow ourselves out of here." Leo quipped nervously.

"Leo," Nico held his hand out. "Take my hand." He was surprised when Leo didn't argue and actually grabbed on with a firm hold.

"I'm going to try to shadow travel." Nico said, pulling Leo a bit closer than he intended to, not that Nico was complaining. He closed his eyes concentrated on intermixing with the shadows for a few minutes. When he opened them they were still facing snarling creatures.

"My powers," Nico muttered in disbelief. "They aren't working."

The monsters decided this was the best time to lunge at them.

XxXx

_Hey, you just met me, and this is crazy, but here's my fanfic, so review it maybe?_


	3. Asphyxia

**CHAPTER 3**

**XxXx**

When Nico opened his eyes he expected to be in the Underworld along with Leo, but instead they were standing in the middle of nowhere.

"So you're the one who entered the dream world without my permission," A monotonous voice spoke from behind them. Startled, the two turned around to see a skeleton-like man holding a scepter while sitting on a high throne, watching them with indifference.

"Are you the god they call Phobetor?" Nico asked, not perturbed by the god's appearance. Leo however seemed to be internally panicking, the God was a talking skeleton with horns.

"It's one of them," Phobetor sighs. "What is your business?"

"Him." Nico pointed to Leo.

Phobetor growled. "**No**." Nico and Leo jerked back as he almost rose from his throne.

"If I may ask," Nico hesitated "Why?" He questioned cautiously, ignoring Leo's -_Are you trying to get us killed?_-glance.

"He attacked one of my own." Phobetor sank back into seat. Nico stares at Leo for an explanation, but he merely stares back in confusion.

"I'm sorry Phobetor sir," Leo began. "But I don't remember attacking any of your minions unless it was for self defense."

"Are you quite sure boy?" The god thundered he threw his scepter down, it landed in front of them; it lit up, displaying Leo walking through the forest.

_Humming cheerfully, Leo bent down to retrieve his beloved item, to have a sharp pain greet him instead. Wincing, the mechanic pulled back his right hand, after inspecting the bite on his finger he looked for the cause. There was a mean looking spider hiding under the screw, Leo stepped on it without a second glance, and left with the screw safely in his tool belt._

"Nico," Leo whispered. "I might've attacked one of his minions." Nico massages his temples.

"Phobetor," Nico bowed. "Please let my friend prove he's worthy of forgiveness."

Phobetor studied him, finding what he was looking for the God nodded in approval.

"He may if he is in the company of someone such as you." Phobetor mused. "Very well, I shall give your friend a chance for redemption."

Leo started celebrating.

"However he must past the three nightmares."

Leo stopped celebrating.

"What are these nightmares exactly?" Leo interrupted, flinching behind Nico when the god pointed at him.

"You shall see." The ground surrounding the scepter began to cave in, taking Nico and Leo down with it.

They did not have time to scream for within a second they both landed ungracefully into sand. Besides the sand they were encircled by bodies of water along with a towering forest of trees, an island, the god of nightmares sent them to an island.

Leo would laugh if he didn't feel like throwing up again.

"Be wary," Nico said. "We have no idea what Phobetor has in store."

"I'll write it down." Leo quipped, eyes searching for a sign of a potential threat. It seemed as if nothing would occur was Phobetor playing with them? As they entered a flower bed, vacant from weeds and filled with numerous blossoming flowers- Leo froze.

He felt tremors spread through his body, shaking he folds his arms in an attempt to hold himself together.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, hands hovering over Leo's shoulders unsure if he should touch him.

"I remember," He pursed his lips. "I've been here before."

Leo approached the flower bed; hesitantly he reached to caress an orchid.

It was no coincidence.

He swallowed. "Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you know about Calypso?"

"She's the daughter of Atlas, but isn't she trapped in Ogygia?"

The orchid shot up and wrapped itself around Leo's wrist tugging him down. The garden quaked, the flowers springing from the ground. At first Nico fought them off, but eventually he was subdued along with Leo, encased in flowers, his sword knocks a few feet to his right.

"This I don't remember." Leo said as they grappled against their binds.

"It seems a couple of weeds made it into my garden." A girl lamented. Leo's struggling jarred to a halt.

"Calypso?" He whispered in disbelief.

"You are not allowed to call me by my name." She snapped as the flowers tighten against them.

"Why?" Leo choked out. "I thought…"

Calypso giggled "Thought what? I _love_ you?" She strides in front of him, reaching out she stroked his face, making sure he maintained eye contact with her and leaned forward.

"Leo," She whispered in his ear. "I don't even _like_ you. You're a weed that keeps coming back no matter how many times I rip you out."

He nodded-she was right after all, everyone regarded him as a mere nuisance, they were too polite to say it, but their actions told Leo enough to understand they didn't want him here. No one did. Leo's the bothersome weed everyone wanted gone from site.

Only had Calypso wanted him, shown an attraction in him, but it was lie. Leo knew deep down it was, he was the first human contact she had in a long time so of course she showed interest in him, but if it were different Calypso wouldn't give him a second glance, Leo knew this-but it still _hurt so damn much_.

"Don't listen to her!" Nico screamed."She isn't real; your Calypso would never say this to you!" It was too late, his voice couldn't reach him.

"Please die as a weed should." Calypso smiled, stepping back and gleefully watched as her flowers began to slither around Leo's neck, pausing to see if the boy would retaliate. Leo didn't, he slumped into himself, the flowers being the only thing holding him upright. His eyes glazed over.

When he showed no signs of resistance the flowers slowly contracted around his neck, strangling him. Leo's lungs begin to burn from the lack of air; he writhed against the flowers as the ache spread becoming unbearable. Everything fading in and out, Nico's shouts growing dull to his ears, he gave a few more half-hearted jerks before dropping limp, eyes falling shut.

"Leo!" Nico cried, his mind short-circuiting.

"Excuse me for a minute," Calypso said to an unconscious Leo before turning to Nico. "Let get rid of one more weed you brought into my garden."

Nico didn't pay any attention to her because Leo is _dead_ and he couldn't stop it.

_Leo is dead and he couldn't stop it._

**XxXx**

Yes that's right I updated rejoice.

And naw that isn't Calypso of course she wouldn't do that. (I think.)


End file.
